The Inter-Galactic War
by FarmerGamer
Summary: Samus receives a call from an old friend saying he needs her assistance as the world falls apart. Read the story of our heroes as they face an inter galactic threat.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Disclaimer: SSBB and the characters related to it do not belong to me and belong to Nintendo.**

I looked around the arena, trying to find the source of the familiar screeching. And only proceed to be tackled from behind, surviving the attack solely because of my power suit. I turned around to face Ridley, my arch-nemesis. Hate bellowed in my chest, I was face to face with the monster that killed my parents. Ridley took a huge breath before unleashing a stream of flames. I used my jet pack to maneuver away from the flames. I raised my arm cannon and unleashed 3 quick shots at Ridley. Ridley snaked his sharp tail around his bulk and slashed at me, successfully making a gash across her chest before launching himself into the sky.

I took the time to charge up a missile before shooting off three consecutive heat seeking missiles. Ridley dive bombed the arena, causing the missiles to temporarily lose him. I unleashed the distillation beam to trap Ridley in a pause. The missiles rained down from above, striking Ridley in the back. He roared in agony, shooting his fiery breath into the sky.

Ridley leaped into me, snapping and clamping his jaw. I charged up my arm cannon. Ridley snapped his jaw and I barely maneuvered myself above his jaw. I aimed her gun at the back of Ridley's skull and fired my fully charged shot.

Ridley sunk to the ground unconscious.

I raised my arm cannon and charged a missile, I aimed, and fired two missiles to make sure Ridley won't be after me when I left. I turned on my heel and ran out the room. I reached my golden ship on the opposite side of the facility. As I entered the relatively small ship I noticed the incoming transmission light was on. I ignited up the ship, and reached out my hand to the transmission speaker and flipped it to the ON position.

The transmission credentials floated across the page:

_Transmission Receiver: Samus Aran_

_Transmission Security: Private_

_Transmission Source: Outside Galactic Federation Charts _

_Transmission Sender: Unknown_

_transmission Code-name: Babies Cry_

Someones trying to reach out to me... someone out there in the unknown... someone who knows about the baby.

"_Samus Aran"_

A familiar voice called out to me...

"_Your assistance is needed, our friends our in danger"_

"_i cannot sent a lengthy transmission due to the distance it needs to travel"_

"_Please if at all possible, I need you to urgently come to these coordinates"_

Coordinates flooded the screen. I entered them into my ship as they appeared. I needed to get to this place as soon as possible. I exited the planet I was currently on and directed my ship into the direction of the coordinates. I'm only hoping that I have enough fuel and food to survive the long journey ahead of me.

**AN: I hope that i will be able to post the next chapter by Monday, hopefully it'll be longer. BTW sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Hyrule

**A/N: Link and Zelda are still in their ssb4 style, while I'm basing Hyrule and the other characters off of Hyrule Warriors. So I'll be using characters like Fi, Lana, Midna, and Impa. Please take note that characters who appear in both can use all weapons, ex. Zelda can use magic, wind waker, and rapier.**

******Disclaimer: SSBB and the characters related to it do not belong to me and belong to Nintendo.**

Link looked out over Hyrule Fields. He had just finished fighting off the last wave of bobokins. The enemy gets stronger and stronger with every wave. Where in the world do they get all there soldiers from. We need to get more soldiers, but from where, almost all male Hyrulian of age are already in the army.

"Link, you need to stop worrying, everything will be fine" Zelda comforted him as she walked onto the castles balcony.

"Zelda, you know as well as I do that they can be back at any time" Link responded.

"and we'll be ready"

"you don't know that, we weren't ready this morning. We are lucky it was a smaller attack"

"but we won Link, everything will be okay"

"how do they continually increase their soldier count? we don't have enough hyrulians to match them"

"Then we'll train the soldiers we already have"

"we can't push them too hard Zelda and you know that, there beat, soon their gonna collapse out of exhaustion"

"then we need to get more soldiers"

"from where Zelda, were running out of resources"

Both Link and Zelda were on the verge of tears as they realized just how dire the situation has become.

" that question is an easy one to answer, I was just waiting for someone to ask the right question" Impa walked in on there conversation.

"you know where to get more troops" Link asked, suddenly noticing Impa in the room.

"of course I do"

"why didn't you tell us earlier Impa, were dying out there and you kept it a secret"

"because they would never get into mortal affairs"

"whats so different about now"

"easy... now the goddess commands it of them."

**(line break) **

Zelda and Link have been following Impa through the forest for over an hour by now.

"We should be getting close, the servants of the goddess are a secretive society. Be on your best behavior, they take offense to ill-mannered children." Impa informed us, eying link as she spoke.

"point noted" Zelda responded "and what if they attack?"

"then you run and hope they don't follow. Remember, we don't need any more enemies"

Even as Impa spoke I was aware of the wrestling of the trees above. Then multiple cloaked figures dropped down on top of the three. By close examination, Zelda figured that there was around 6 cloaked figures, none of them had any apparent weapon. Most likely all concealed, witch means they don't know what to expect.

"and you said they wouldn't attack us" Link said sarcasticly.

"no I said if they attack, run. Did you pay attention to anything I said" Impa retorted.

"the majority"

"By what authority do you come to our territory" one of the cloaked figures asked interrupting the bickering between Impa and Link.

"By the goddess and her sacred heroes" Impa said as she stepped forward revealing herself to the cloaked figure.

The surrounding figures bowed towards Impa, as their leader stepped forward and said "Mistress Impa, we weren't expecting you until later this year"

"we need allies in this war" Impa said flatly

"but Impa, we aren't supposed to get involved with Hylian affairs"

"but what if the goddesses people, the people we are charged to protect, are on the verge of extinction" Impa started to raise her voice in annoyance.

"right, I'll take you to speak with her highness, do you want these other two to stay out here or is it okay if they go inside with you"

"there to stay with me"

Impa followed the leader of the ambush team, the rest of the team followed close behind Link and Zelda, untrusting.

Zelda was the one to break the silence "Impa, who is this that we are gonna see?"

Impa thought about it for a second before answering" Zelda, dear, you know of her, she is the person whom allowed you to take her form and her name to hide from the evil king. She's one of the reasons the disguise worked. Nobody wanted to attack her head on."

They arrived in the throne room, it was the interior of one of the great Deku trees. There was a crowd of cloaked warriors surrounding the throne room. On the wooden throne, sat a blonde figure, a insignia was laid out across her chest. A long blonde braid laid across her shoulder. A mask was across her face and a cloak on her head. Four knives were strapped onto her hips. But the most perculiar, a golden harp leaned up against the throne.

"sheik" Link stated in disbelief.

"Impa, what are you dong here, and why did you bring these two hylians into our borders" the women on the throne said.

Impa tensed up before answering her question"these are the chosen heroes of the goddess, Hyrule needs your help sheik."

"what makes you think I will help" Sheik said. Link and Zelda looked at each other uneasily.

"we are fighting a war that's impossible to win-"

"you got yourself into this war"

"i know, but the goddess commands that we have the aid of all sheikah"

"how can we help you win"

"we need to combine our troops, we will provide food and shelter for all sheikah. Theres only one thing, we need a full march towards the kingdom on the morning. No one can stay behind and watch our home."

"this will complicate things, we can still do it, if Hyrule promises to helps us rebuild if needed"

"I promise" Zelda nearly screamed the two short words.

"okay I will march with you three first thing in the morning" sheik said.

"thank you sheik" Impa praised.

"oh, and Zelda, I get to stay in charge of the sheikah when they combine with your troops. I want to be on the board of commanders whenever you make a decision."

"trust me, you will" Zelda reassured.

**A/N: sorry for the oc-ness and for the long dialogue, I wrote this on Saturday and I'm still getting back into the habit of writing everyday. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: In Corneria

**Disclaimer: SSBB and the characters related to it do not belong to me and belong to Nintendo.**

Fox surveyed the computer in front of him. On the computer screen in front of him flashed the completion of the Great Fox. Fox's ship has been upgrading for the past month or so. The completion report showed that the upgrade was 75% completed. Fox sighed as he realized another 2 weeks before he could use his ship.

He then clicked the second tab, and a report of the updates made to the Great Fox appeared. Most were minor changes, as the slightly more powerful engine and a quicker charge to the main gun. But the most significant was the brand new weapon, a powerful turret, as Fox calls it, the Cross-Universal Laser. If it works, then the gun will be able to merge through space and create a worm hole to any given location.

Fox has been examining these reports 5 times a day. Worrying that one mistake would waste all the money that fox has put into this. He didn't even notice Krystal and Falco walk in behind him.

That was up until Krystal turned on the light, momentarily blinding Fox. Fox turned around to meet the only person capable of such evil; his girlfriend Krystal, wearing black cargo pants, a purple t-shirt and the trademark white Starfox jacket. Standing behind her was his best friend Falco, wearing dark pants and the same white jacket, with two guns holstered on either sides of his hips.

"And what was the purpose of that exactly?" Fox said.

"You look like you haven't slept in days" Krystal answered " You need to get out"

"At least go down and see the Great Fox for yourself as opposed to watching it on a video camera" Falco added onto the previous statement.

"And how is going down there in improvement over looking at this screen" Fox retorted, not necessarily at either of them, more so both.

"Haven't you ever here of _fresh air_" Krystal asked fox.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here and watch the screen just in case something happens on the way there" Falco reassured fox, then he leaned in and added "Then you and Krystal can walk own alone, together"

"Fine, come on Krystal, lets go" Fox came to his somewhat final conclusion.

His only worry, that Falco will fall asleep on their way down.

Fox and Krystal walked in silence for the majority of the trip. Up until they could both see the looming ship appear in the distance.

"So what is with this new gun anyway" Krystal asked, trying her best to make a conversation.

"It's not really a weapon of sorts, it's mainly for a faster travel, it creates a sort of 'worm hole' at two desired locations. Allowing you to travel through space at a faster pace" Fox responded.

"Wait, what made you decide to spend all your money on this new device"

"Actually, I got a grant that covers half the cost. And essentially, In enough time it's supposed to pay for itself, through the fuel we save"

"Did you come up with the plans by yourself?" Krystal asked.

"Me and Peppy have been working on it for just over a year now"

"So... Does that mean it's gonna be added to the Cornelia fleet?"

"Yea, but the Great Fox is just the prototype holder for the fleet, So were gonna test it out"

"We?"

"Well, I just assumed that you wanted to come along Team Star Fox on what just might be our last fight"

"Of course I do!"

"When does your college end"

"In two weeks"

"Okay, We'll go as soon as we can" The couple walked through the door of the hanger."

As soon as they walked through the open doors they were meet with the large mass of the Great Fox. It was easily bigger than the surrounding building. Not the biggest ship that fox has ever seen though. You could tell at first glance that major renovations were being made to the massive ship. Major sections of the hard exterior was removed at this moment.

"No matter how many times I see it, it's size will forever take my breath away" Krystal gaped.

"Mr. McCloud, nice to see you out of the office. Is there a reason you have made your way to the garage. Any specifics you want to look at." Mr. Smith asked Fox. Mr. Smith, an old white stallion and head of the renovation crew.

"oh no, we are just taking a stroll before getting back to work." Fox replied.

"So Mr. Smith, how long do you think the rest of the renovations will take." Krystal asked.

"2-3 weeks Miss" Mr. Smith replied.

"I'm just gonna show Krystal around then we'll be on our way." Fox reassured Mr. Smith.

"Okay hopefully we will keep in touch." Mr. Smith said.

Fox gave Krystal an extensive tour of the _new_ Great Fox. The living quarters, the laboratory, the bridge, the engine room, the cargo storage, and everything in between. After the tour, they said one final farewell to Mr. Smith, and headed back towards Fox's office.

Late into the night, when everything was quiet and everyone was asleep, Fox was still awake, staring into the illuminating screen. For once, it was not the plans for the Great Fox, but a map of the galaxy. The only one of it's kind, a map that shows disturbances in the spacial dimension. It shows the rift created by a worm hole between two locations. The act creates a traceable rift. This is where Fox got the idea of of the Cross-Universal laser.

The thing that makes it special, is that it is always expanding. Whenever a rift is created, the map is expands that much more as it is able to feed more information through the worm hole. The image blares as another rift appears. The last few rifts have been unexplainable close to key sectors in the universe. The closest one at the edge of the Lylat system; where wolf is rumored to be hiding. There was a major rift where the war took place a few years back.

A familiar ship appears anew on my scanners. I recognize it immediately from the war.

I codename it especially for them.

And I start the transmission.

**A/N: For those who have been following this story I fixed the first chapter. Something got messed up, so sorry I am still getting use to this site as this is my first fanfiction. **

** Please review with your thoughts and your ideas.**


End file.
